Todos los Días
by Kimiko.Lamperouge
Summary: San Valentín. Todos aman esa fecha


-Ni siquiera pienses que celebraremos San Valentín.-dijo Draco tajantemente.  
-No esperaba menos de ti.-respondió Harry entre dientes.  
-Que bueno que lo hayamos aclarado, porque realmente creo que San Valentín es el peor día festivo que se le pudo ocurrir al idiota que ideó los días festivos.-repitió Draco por lo que Harry creía era la millonésima una vez.  
-Pero Draco, yo ya había comprado un regalo para ti.-dijo Harry con un puchero.  
-Puedes entregármelo de todas maneras, pero no esperes nada a cambió.-replic el rubio.  
Harry dijo algo que Draco no alcanzó a comprender y se retiró de la habitación.  
Tanto trabajo le costaba entender al rubio que lo único que quería Harry era un momento para poder estar juntos, al igual que el resto del mundo, disfrutar una romántica velada y luego tener cantidades industriales de sexo. Pero no. El eternamente-gilipollas-sexy de su novio no creía en las festividades. Genial, que se jodiera entonces.  
_o_

Harry supo que estaba despierto en cuanto sintió el correr de la regadera, Draco siempre había sido del tipo madrugador, él en cambio, dormiría unas horas más.  
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos tenía al rubio a su lado con el desayuno mientras leía El Profeta.  
-Al fin despiertas. -dijo Draco sin mirarlo.  
-Tengo el día libre, quería dormir hasta tarde.- dijo el moreno en medio de un bostezo.  
-No hay problema, anda, desayuna, quiero que vayamos a hacer unas compras al Londres muggle.  
-Claro. Tomo mi desayuno y me levanto .- dijo el moreno, mientras pensaba que ir al Londres muggle en día de San Valentín no era una buena idea. Ver a todas esas parejas empalagosas, cuando él quería ser una de ellas y su novio no le daba ni la más mínima oportunidad iba a ser un día completamente frustrante.  
-o-  
Cuando llegaron al centro muggle, Draco inmediatamente puso cara de repulsión.  
- Arggh! Potter, ¿por qué no me dijiste que esto iba a estar atestado de parejas muggles besuqueándose, y entregándose ridículos presentes?  
-Draco, lo mismo pasa en el Londres mágico. Es día de San Valentín!, qu esperabas?  
-Son todos unos idiotas. ¿Podemos volver a casa?, creo que las compras pueden esperar hasta mañana, cuando la gente deje de comportarse como unos infradotados.  
-lo que tú digas.  
_o_

La pareja almorzó cómodamente en su hogar, pero Draco notó que algo no andaba bien con el moreno. Se mostraba reticente a pasar tiempo con él.  
Cuando llegó la tarde, Draco puso en la tele (se había hecho fanático de ese aparatejo muggle) "Entrevista con el Vampiro", le encantaba esa película, y a Harry también.  
-No puedo entender como Louis fue capaz de dejar a Claudia hacer eso.- dijo Draco en un momento de la película.  
-Eso es porque Louis amaba a Claudia, y Lestat no era más que un gilipollas insensible-replicó Harry.  
-Pero Lestat, a pesar de ser un gilipollas, como tu tan amablemente lo has señalado, amaba a Louis, no lo comprendía, pero lo amaba por ser como era, porque era diferente, porque no podía concebir su manera de ser. Eso es lo que Lestat amaba de Louis.  
-No me importa si lo amaba porque podía bailar tango sobre el tejado, se merecía lo que Claudia le hizo.-dijo con un tono que dejaba entrever que su molestia no era solamente por la película.  
- y ¿a ti que te sucede?, hemos visto esta película una docena de veces, y nunca te había visto ponerte de esta manera.  
-lo que me pasa, es que quería pasar un puto San Valentín como la gente normal. De los 3 años que llevamos juntos, en ninguno has sido capaz de darme en el gusto y celebrar conmigo, ni que te costara tanto, solo tenías que comprárme un regalo, ni siquiera un gran regalo, ir a cenar conmigo, y después tener sexo. Simplemente eso, pero ¡no!, y estoy cansado de eso, yo siempre cedo con TUS tradiciones, por ejemplo, ¿el solsticio de invierno?, ¡yo celebro navidad!, pero por darte a TI en el gusto, celebramos el solsticio. Y cuando me sales con celebraciones que yo en mi vida había oído, te doy en el gusto de todas formas, ¡porque te amo! - terminó el moreno con la respiración acelerada después de tan acalorado discurso.  
- acaso, ¿sabes la razón por la que no me gusta celebrar el día de San Valentín?, te has preguntado por que a mi no me agrada?, bien, pues te lo diré . No me gusta, porque odio sentirme obligado a hacer algo, odio sentirme impuesto a amarte este día. Porque yo te amo los 365 días del año, las 24 horas del día. Y que cuando se me antoje hacer algo romántico por ti lo haré , y no me importa si es 14 de febrero, 18 de octubre o el 46 de gutenberg. Lo haré simplemente porque quiero. Y no porque no celebre San Valentín contigo significa que no te ame, porque lo hago, con cada fibra de mi ser, y me gusta demostrártelo cada día, cuando te llevo el desayuno a la cama, o cuando simplemente te compro algo porque lo ví y penséen ti. Y hoy, justamente hoy, solamente quería estar contigo en nuestra casa, disfrutando de nuestra compaña. Podemos salir a cenar cuando se nos antoje, y este todo menos abarrotado de idiotas. -Draco se sentía acalorado después de el discurso que había emitido, pero sentía cada palabra como si fuera una verdad absoluta-¿Sigues enojado conmigo?  
Después de las palabras del rubio, Harry no tuvo más opción que arrojársele a los brazos y comenzar a comérselo a besos.  
- Te odio. Te odio por no poder seguir enojado contigo.  
-Feliz San Valentín Harry.  
-Feliz San Valentín Draco.  
Y con un beso, sellaron lo que sería un día ms en la eterna muestra de amor que se darían por el resto de la eternidad.  
Fin


End file.
